The present invention relates to a new process for realizing a nozzle intended particularly for high temperature testing of specimens or similar, particularly of materials that must withstand high thermal and pressure stresses.
The invention particularly concerns, although not exclusively, the plasma nozzles located at the exit of a plasma generator likely to provide, in accordance with the testing specifications, static test pressures that can reach and even exceed 100 bars and limited generating enthalpies reaching 170 or more.
The invention concerns, more precisely, the nozzles of the above-mentioned type consisting of a rather long divergent of the order of several tens of centimeters, having a flat shape and a super-elliptic type section.
Conventional nozzles, particularly regarding the divergent, have a complicated profile and, therefore, pose manufacturing problems.
Further the very important heat flows cause nozzle overheating and expansion problems that must be overcome.